Astreith
Astreith '(野菊礼典 ''Astreith) are an extremely rare and hard to come by race of , specifically found on Sunder Archipelago. Native to the Jiolia continent, the Astreith tribe have secluded themselves deep within the mountains and are out of tune with magic of today's society. Overview Biology Appearance wise, the Astreith's possess "dog-like" features but are bipedal and have the ability to replicate human speech, making them closer to humans than to actual canines. The average height an Astreith can reach during their child and youth years is between 2'3 (approx. 73 centimeters) and 2'6 (79 centimeters). They have striking navy blue fur that matches well with the noticeable black spots scattered around their petite bodies, which have become a trademark feature of the Astreith's. Due to being a bipedal creature, Astreith's are always seen standing on their feet and pride themselves on their powerful legs that allow for high speed movement. Similar to dogs, Astreith's have long ears that could be called "flaps" along with snouts that grant them an enhanced sense of smell. A noticeable trait among the Astreith clan are their white rounded bumps they all possess on the back of their forepaws. Those rounded bumps are incredibly soft and pleasant to touch, which have caused those who have come into contact with an Astreith to instinctively want to touch them. Every Astreith shown so far possesses crimson red eyes and a small yellow collar attached to their necks. On their faces, a "black" sort of mask covers the space right below where the forehead is and extends all the way to their ear flaps. It seems that Blow, the leader of a pack of surviving Astreith's living on Sunder Archipelago is the only member of his clan who wears a handkerchief around his neck. For one reason or another, Astreith's are unable to handle being wet and can't stand water under any circumstance. When their fur is soaked in water, it rapidly dries up at an astounding rate and hardens to the point where it feels as if it was made out of soft metal. If water gets into their eyes, an Astreith's crimson eye color will change to a light pink as an indication that they're vision is currently blurred. Personality From what has been shown of the few remaining Astreith's that inhabit Sunder Archipelago, Astreith's can be described as a "prideful" tribe that are also stubborn and refuse to cooperate with other races. Because of their natural abilities, the Astreith's feel superior to other tribes and think of themselves as one of if not the powerful races on Jiolia and make a point to prove it by challenging anyone who catches their eye. Though their ego's aren't to the same extent as those of Vexxen blood, Astreith's have their own sense of pride and refuse to bow down to those weaker than themselves, choosing to obey only those who have proven their strength in battle. Outside of battle, Astreith's are quite independent and do not like to mingle with other tribes except for their own. Anything they can provide for themselves, they won't hesitate to do so and refuse to accept help from anyone that they are not comfortable with. However, if the situation calls for an exception then an Astreith can temporarily choose to forsake that belief and work together with another race if the benefits of doing so outweigh the negatives. The greatest example of this case was when Blow swallowed his pride and worked together with Veldora Tempest and Stella to save the small pack of Astreith's that were being hunted by a Dark Guild that had poachers within their ranks; individuals who capture and sell rare magical creatures. As mentioned earlier, the Astreith race have been a target for poachers for quite some time and as a result, their opinion of humans is quite spiteful. Even knowing that those humans who call themselves poachers are in the minority, they have refused to acknowledge that fact and treat all humans the same, in which they are very aggressive and uncomfortable around them. Any human's who have attempted to try and communicate with them have been attacked relentlessly and are forced to flee from the enraged creatures. Blow who is/was the leader of the clan has made it one of the fundamental laws of the race to never associate themselves with humans under any circumstance, at least until he met Veldora Tempest; his future partner. Ever since meeting the young boy and having seen the sincerity and kindness he displayed for the Astreith's, Blow (along with the remaining Astreith's) have changed their opinions of humans and have now began to try and interact with them. Mentioned above in the biology section, Astreith's are utterly terrified of water and can't stand to be near it. Whenever an Astreith is seen near water, they will freak out uncontrollably and either cower in fear or do their best to run away in the opposite direction. The irony of the situation is that for such a prideful and powerful race, them being afraid of such a harmless thing is beyond comprehension. Naturally, because they fear water, Astreith's also instinctively fear and hate the rain and will rush to shelter the moment the rain beings to pour. History Not much is known about the history of the Astreith race and their place of origin before settling on Sunder Archipelago. However, there is a tale that the remaining Astreith's follow that dictate how and when the ability to use Astrella came from. According to the legend, decades ago an Astreith befriended a human whose country was on the verge of being destroyed by a powerful enemy. The Astreith, feeling sympathy for his human friend, used his divine power of Astrella to aid in the battle and completely turned the tide of the war, saving his friend and all those in the country. However, that same Astreith was betrayed by his human companion who began to worry that the Astreith had become too powerful and would use his powers against him one day. After escaping from that country and finding a place to settle down, that Astreith then passed on his teachings to his descendants in the hopes of allowing his race to carry on even without his protection. It can be assumed however that like the , Astreith's are not native to Earth Land as they're species has never been recorded in any magic archive regarding magical creatures. The possibility of them coming from another world is considerable as that would explain why there aren't many Astreith's left roaming the world. Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes '''Enhanced Strength: Astreith's possess exceptional physical strength and despite their slim and slender builds, are fully capable of lifting objects several times their own size. Like human beings, Astreith's can grow stronger by training their bodies physically with exercise and training. However, whereas human beings would be required to train for extensive periods of time to gain an inhuman degree of physical strength, Astreith's are blessed with the power of reaching that plateau even without the intense training. Don't be mistaken of them being lazy however, as Astreith's are just as hard working as any other sentient race living on the planet and make a point not to let themselves slack off during a training session. Blow, who has shown himself to be the strongest Astreith has enough physical strength to smash boulders to pieces with a simple punch of his paws and had enough strength to block a hammer that weighed several tons. Enhanced Speed: Due to the biology of the Astreith race (that being, bipedal), Astreith's are gifted with the power of high speed movement that has been refined as a result of their well toned legs. Just as how human beings are constantly strengthening their legs by walking and running on a daily basis, Astreith's are able to accumulate leg strength by consistently using their powerful legs in and outside of combat. As a result, Astreith's are incredibly agile and can move as such speeds that to normal mages, they can temporarily "disappear" as if they were using teleportation. To Astreith's, speed is one of if not the most important factor in battles that can give a huge advantage to the individual who possesses the most agility which is why they always train their legs and feet to stay one step ahead of their foes. Enhanced Smell: Astreith's have a very keen sense of smell and can sniff out individuals by their "unique" scent. They share this ability with dogs and are able to distinguish people by smell rather than with sight, a testament to their natural abilities. Because of how powerful their noses are, Astreith's are very sensitive to any strong odors and can find themselves nearly incapacitated if their enemies possess overpowering stenches. Magical Abilities Astrella .]] Those of the Astreith race have the unique and exclusive ability to utilize Astrella; a type of Caster Magic that Revolves around using an Astreith's life force as a form of raw magic that can be manipulated in several different ways. The energy generated from using Astrella feeds off of an Astreith's positive emotions but requires intense meditation and focus in order to draw out the fascinating power. Many have commented on Asetella being similar to that of Light Magic but the noticeable difference is that while Light Magic is a form of Elemental Magic, Astrella has no attribute and be considered a form of pure raw energy. Astrella has been form of magic that the Astreith race have come to rely on if their hand to hand combat skills aren't good enough to defeat their enemies. The number of ways the Astreith's use such magic extend from using it directly by manipulating the generated energy and firing condensed sphere's of mana at their foes or by using it more skillfully and channeling the energy itself into their own bodies. The ability to use Astrella in a way similar to that of Molding Magic also exists as Blow has gained enough experience to create weapons out of Astrella. The origins of Astrella can be traced back to the ancestors of the Astreith's who came from another world before settling on Sunder Archipelago. The legend that all Astreith's follow is that one of their ancestors first discovered the power of using his own life energy in the form of magic to aid a human he befriended and with that power, vanquished several powerful enemies that threatened to destroy his human friend's home. However, that same friend whom the Astreith aided turned his back on him and tried to eliminate him as he feared that power would be used against him in the future. After escaping and severing all ties with humans, the Astreith then went on to teach the fundamentals of Astrella to his descendants and several generations later, those same teachings were passed on to the current generation. Of the remaining Astreith's, Blow is the only one capable of using Astrella and is considered a gifted prodigy, even more so than the Astrella who originally discovered it. Known Astreith's Trivia *The Astreith race's appearance is based off of Riolu from the Pokemon. *The ability known as Astrella was based off of Aura from Pokemon. Category:Jiolia Category:Race Category:Races Category:Astreith Category:Magic Creatures